Memory devices, such as memory integrated circuits, are used to store data. Memory devices may be embodied as non-volatile memory in which the data is stored in a persistent manner or as volatile memory in which the data is stored until removal of power from the memory device. Oftentimes, memory devices form a sub-component of a larger computing system or electrical device. For example, memory devices may be incorporated in computers, solid state drives, portable memory systems, and/or the like.
Memory module devices provide larger memory capacity by incorporating multiple memory devices into a single package, board, or component. Memory module devices may include non-volatile memory devices and/or volatile memory devices in a single module. The various memory devices of a memory module device may be arranged into multiple groups or ranks of memory devices to provide a larger address space and overall memory capacity for the memory module device.